Two Years Ago
by timelordangel
Summary: Kurt falls asleep and wakes up two years ago. Will things ever get back to normal? Begining is set the end of the summer after the New York episode.
1. Two Years Back

**Kurt suddenly finds himself two years to the day in the past. So much has changed; will Kurt ever get it all back?**

**I wish I owned Glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt stood in his kitchen making a sandwich, smiling at the laughter coming from the living room. Since Kurt transferred back to his old school Blaine had been coming over so often he practically lived here for the past summer. Kurt loved seeing his boyfriend bond with his step-brother, Finn, and having his amazing boyfriend around had its benefits as well.<p>

Kurt walked in the living room holding a plate in one hand sat down on the couch. He looked up at the T.V., football players crashing into each other and scores flashing up on the screen. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the two boys jump in the air every few minutes.

Suddenly Finn and Blaine leaped up, spilling their dinners on the floor as they celebrated. Hoots and hollers filled the room.

"Okay. I'm out of here. Goodnight guys." Finn stretched and flipped off the T.V. He took his plate into the kitchen and walked upstairs.

"Let's go to bed too Kurt." Blaine smiled sweetly at Kurt as he offered his hand to his boyfriend. Together they walked upstairs and after they both took showers Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead and climbed in bed beside Kurt. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Kurt's alarm clock went off the next morning he flipped it off and stretched his limbs out. He reached over to grab Blaine's hand and was surprised to find the whole side of the bed was empty.

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled as he sat up. He always woke up first.

_Maybe he is already getting ready for school_. Kurt thought

He slid out of bed and looked in the mirror. When he looked in his closet he noticed the blue raincoat he thought he had lost months prior. Happy with his new discovery, he got dressed quickly before settling down to do his moisturizing routine. He noticed he was missing two bottles of cream and somehow his old brush had reappeared on the counter; his new one nowhere in sight.

"Alright Finn, and I don't think Blaine would do this, where are they?" Kurt shouted into the hallway.

"Kurt?" Kurt heard his dad's voice from the hallway. "Who are you talking to?"

"Hey dad, one of the boys took my moisturizing stuff." Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. Try to ignore the, what did you call them, Neanderthals."

Kurt instantly was confused. His dad looked different today; maybe he wasn't feeling great.

"Well, I'm going to school now. See you later; love you!" Kurt smiled and began walking down the stairs.

"You seem happy today. Good improvement since yesterday." His dad smiled.

Kurt didn't remember being unhappy yesterday; wait, he had had a little fit after his cream pie had been put in the freezer instead of the fridge.

"Sorry about that, it was silly." Kurt mumbled.

"Bullies are nothing silly to be afraid of Kurt." Burt looked sad. "I'm sorry."

"Um, thanks?" Kurt walked downstairs. Where was Blaine? He noticed Finn's car wasn't here. Neither were Blaine's or Carole's. Kurt sighed. Everyone got an early start today and forgot to tell him.

He walked into the kitchen and noticed how clean it was. It was a wreck last night! Who decided to clean the horrid mess that was the previous night of football munchies? Kurt chuckled before grabbing his car keys.

Hey walked to his car and slid in. The first thing he noticed was his missing post-it. The one he always had on his dashboard. It was the exact one he found on his locker half a year ago. It said, "I'll meet you at the Lima Bean." And then a heart doodle. Kurt had run his finger over the heart so many times the ink had begun to fade.

Kurt was ticked off when he realized it had disappeared. He searched the car before giving up.

When he arrived at Mickenly he saw Quinn walking with Santana towards the entrance. Why were they both wearing their uniforms? Santana went on 'cheerleading strike' a few days prior.

Kurt figured she must have caved and stepped out of his car. He started towards them when he felt himself being pinned up against a dumpster.

"Trying to get past us fairy boy?" David Karofsky laughed in Kurt's face. Two beefy boys stood behind him.

"Yeah fairy boy." The other two grunted.

"Dave!" Kurt squeaked. "What.. Bully Whips..?"

"What did you just call me queer?"

"I said the Bully Whips! You said you were sorry!" Kurt yelled at David.

"What the… throw him in!" And with that Kurt was tossed into the dumpster.

Kurt managed to climb out and silently sure David for breaking his promise. He seemed so sincere… Kurt was still angry when he passed Mr. Shue in the hallway.

"Mr. Shu? Can I talk to you?" The Spanish teacher turned around to see which student had called him.

"Um, sure, do I have you in one of my classes?" Kurt paled. Something was off. A cruel joke, or a wicked twist of fate. Mr. Shue noticed the boy's lightening skin tone and pulled him into his office.

"Your name is.."

"Kurt... Kurt Hummel."

" Did I have you last semester?" Kurt shook his head.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, do we have Glee today?" The teacher looked at Kurt like he had two heads.

"Glee club? I don't know. I didn't even know this school had a Glee club." Mr. Shue smiled sadly at the boy.

"Umm, thanks anyway, okay bye!" Kurt rushed out of his office. He ran to his locker and opened it. He stared at the locker door. He frowned and stared and felt tears prick his eyes.

_There was no picture of Blaine._

Kurt took a steading breath. He needed to figure out what was going on.

He tried to remember if anything had happened last night, anything at all. He couldn't think of a single thing. Just falling asleep in Blaine's arms of course. Oh God, Blaine.

Kurt needed Blaine. He needed to feel his tough hands in his, he need to press his lips to Blaine's velvety soft ones. He needed to breath in the scent of Blaine and hold him in his arms; never let him go. He needed to laugh as Blaine's lighthearted personality made everything fun, he wanted to snuggle close to him as they watched a Disney movie for the second time in a week, and most of all he desperately needed his boyfriend to appear and tell him everything was going to be okay, because right now nothing felt like it ever would be again.

Kurt closed his stinging eyes and buried his face in his locker.

"Are you okay?" Mercedes stood outside of the boy's locker; a worried look on her face.

"Mercedes! Thank God!" He resisted the urge to hug her to death.

She looked shocked.

"Um, you remembered my name." Kurt looked taken aback.

"I mean, I remembered yours too! Kurt, right?"

He nodded. He needed to tell her.

"You sure you're okay boy?" She looked worried.

He nodded again. She smiled by and begun to walk off.

"Wait! Mercedes Eliza Jones."

She stopped in her tracks.

"I have never told anyone my middle name. So either you have seriously stalked me, or you have some explaining to do."

"Oh boy do I have some explaining to do." Kurt sighed.

* * *

><p>"So, you and I are best friends, we have told each other everything, and you think you have been transported back two years to the day?"<p>

"No, I KNOW I have!" Kurt sighed, "Yesterday I went to bed on August 20, 2011. Your cell phone right now says August 20, 2009!"

"Besides knowing my middle name, what else do you know."

"You asked for it." Kurt moaned.

" Will Shuster will start a Glee Club here and It will be thought of as completely uncool. Quinn Fabray will become pregnant with Noah Puckerman's child later this year. Finn Hudson is an amazing singer and will become my step-brother when his mom marries my dad, Santana is a closeted lesbian and so is Brittney S. Pierce. They will get together too. We will lose sectionals, but tie with the Dalton Academy Warblers at regionals and then place twelfth at nationals in New York. Rachel Berry is a self-centered girl who thinks stars are her trademark and has an amazing voice, but she knows that. David Karofsky is a closeted gay who will soon force me to change schools and transfer to Dalton Academy where I will meet Blaine Anderson and fall in love. You will meet Sam, a new kid at our school next year and fall in love too. Eventually I will transfer back to Mickenly and the main bully will have started an anti-bulling league. I will prom queen as a cruel joke, but it turns out okay. You-," Kurt started to choke on his words. Tears were falling down his face.

"Oh God Mercedes! Please believe me!" He looked into her eyes.

"I.. I do." She muttered.

Kurt smiled at Mercedes. "Oh thank goodness!" he hugged her

She hugged him back, already guilty of her little lie.

* * *

><p>Kurt went through his classes; quickly falling back his old habits from a couple years ago. He kept checking his phone for Blaine texts, and frowned whenever he remembered Blaine wasn't his now.<p>

After school Kurt checked the choir room. It was empty and bland; dust covering everything. He sighed. He tried to think back to two years ago. He hadn't even heard of the Lima Bean. He decided to change that and go to the small café.

After parking in the lot he walked into the coffee shop. Hardly a thing had changed. A cute couple sat at the 'Klaine' table instead though. Kurt had hoped Blaine would be there. He needed to see if his boyfriend was truly still on Earth; just seeing him would help fill the longing to be with him. Plus, seeing Blaine two years younger would be a plus.

Kurt walked to the counter; the lady looked at him funny and Kurt realized he was not a regular there, and Blaine would not be ordering for him anytime soon.

"Oh sorry" Kurt mumbled before actually ordering for himself.

He waited for the couple to leave before sitting down at Blaine and his table. When he closed his eyes and inhaled the coffee at the familiar table, he could almost pretend Blaine was there and everything was normal. Tears threatened to spill over when he remembered everything was not normal, and most definitely NOT okay.

Suddenly he heard laughter from the door. Wes, David, and Clarence came laughing through the doors in Dalton Blazers. Wes and David hadn't changed much. Maybe a few inches shorter, with slightly different hair styles; but still Wes and David.

Kurt smiled to himself. He wanted to have a little fun here, and he needed to see if his future boyfriend actually existed. He got up and pretended to bump accidentally into Wes's shoulder.

"Sorry man" Wes mumbled over his shoulder to Kurt.

"Woah! Wes? David? Clarence? Good to see you guys!" Kurt smiled widely.

The three looked confused.

"Um, hey.."

"Kurt!" Kurt smiled.

"Hey Kurt!" The three chuckled nervously.

"Blaine's told me all about you guys." Kurt held his breath. This would prove if Blaine was in fact Blaine.

"Oh.. Blaine Anderson?" Clarence asked.

"Short guy with dark curls and adorable cheek bones?" Kurt stumbled over 'adorable', that was not meant to come out.

The three stared at Kurt before bursting out into laughter.

"Ohh Blaine hasn't told us about you yet!" David laughed

"This should be interesting!" Wes added with more laughter.

"Oh no, he didn't show you his Harry Potter collection, did he? Clarence chuckled

Kurt fondly remembered cuddling his boyfriend many moons ago while he flaunted over his extensive collection; complete with action figures of every main character, movie stubs from every movie, and all seven books, all very worn from extensive late-night reading.

"I liked it. It had charm. And, like, twelve wizard Barbie's!" Kurt laughed.

The whole group laughed again in agreement and Wes thumped Kurt on the arm.

"I think I like you Kurt." Wes said through the laughing.

"Me too!" David and Clarence added.

"Did you know he has a pear-shaped birthmark on the back of his neck?" Kurt almost felt bad for Blaine when his friends got back to him.

"No fricken' way!" Wes mumbled, "We have to see that!"

"Wow. For never having kissed a guy, he let you go pretty far."

"He's never kissed anyone?"

"Nope. Except you."

"We didn't kiss!" Kurt didn't want to ruin Blaine's life.

The three boys looked at him with questioning looks.

"Um dude, you know more about him than his parents."

"Yeah. That's weird."

Kurt felt horrible all the sudden.

"Well, nice meeting you guys. Wes, David, Clarence." And Kurt walked out of the shop.

"How did he remember our names? Blaine must of told him more names than just our names, and even then how did he know who was who?"

"He was odd David." David nodded in agreement.

"Very odd Wes."

Twenty minutes later Kurt arrived home. He walked in the kitchen; the lack of mess very upsetting.

He then flopped on the couch and closed his eyes. He really wished this would just be a dream he would wake up from soon.


	2. What Doesn't Belong to You

**AN/ YAY! Kurt finds Blaine! Oh, and a creepy poem telling him to stay away from Blaine... *oh no!* Whatever will happen to our poor Kurt?**

* * *

><p>Kurt lay on his bed and look through his phone. His pictures from the past two years had vanished, leaving only 14 photos stored. The first one was of his room, back when he finished redecorating it almost three years ago. The Last one was of Kurt's coffee cup earlier today. He sighed and rolled over. The house was too quiet without Finn, far too cold without Blaine, and felt very empty without the bubbly appearance of Carole.<p>

Kurt had to remember how to act when his dad got home. He struggled to remember those awful days two years ago, i which barley a day would pass in which a new bruise would appear, his shoulder would throb from the cold, hard lockers, or a new insult would be thrown at him. The 'f' word stung.

His nose began to tingle at the memories, and the lump in his throat retuned once again.

He tried to remember a day back before Glee Club started; no, his only friend was Mercedes for about a week, then Glee started.

"Yes!" Kurt leapt up. "So Glee will start in about a week if I let everything take its course!" But truthfully Kurt was terrified. He had worked so hard to make it through these two years, suffered so much abuse, dealt with almost losing his dad; he had been to Hell and back and then he was finally happy, enjoying life completely when he woke up right back where he started.

He felt stuck; stuck in an awful video game where you know you can't leave, and you risk losing everything with every move you take.

He heard the front door open.

"Kurt? I'm home!" Kurt realized his dad looked younger now; but much sadder.

"Hey dad." Kurt didn't have to fake the sad. With every shove into a locker today the feelings had come pouring back.

"Hey kiddo. How was school today? You holding up?" He pulled Kurt in for a hug. Kurt hugged him back; wanting to confide in him everything that was going on. But that wouldn't happen; Kurt wouldn't want to stress his dad out and cause another heart attack.

_WAIT- the heart attack! It had not happened yet! _Kurt instantly felt sick. He would have to watch his father almost die again; what if something went wrong, what if his dad never woke up again?

Kurt sobbed into his dad's shoulder and he mistook the grief for what was happening at school.

"Stay strong bud."

"I'll try dad." And Kurt wasn't talking about school

Kurt needed to call Mercedes; maybe she could tell him what to do! He pulled out his phone and looked through the numbers. He found her name a clicked call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mercedes. It's Kurt."

"Hey Kurt. Listen, today, what was that really about?" Kurt's heart dropped. She thought it had been a joke.

"What- wait! It wasn't a joke! I'm dead serious!" Kurt felt anger and fear taking over.

"Sure."

"I swear Mercedes! I proved it to you!" Kurt was on the verge of chucking his phone out the window and then proceeding to crawl in bed and lay there for two years.

"Well, anyone could have found my middle name, and I'm not so sure what you said was true. Besides; I'm used to having stupid jokes played on me." Mercedes sounded sad.

"But I swear to whatever's up there this is NOT a joke!" Kurt pressed his forehead up against his cool mirror and yelled at the upset-looking reflection Kurt.

"I don't know whether or not to believe you Kurt! I want to! Believe me, I do, but my instincts tell me not to."

"Of course your instincts tell you not to! This is a freak occurrence that I'm not the slightest bit sure how it happened!

"Okay, okay. I'll think about it."

"Thank you." Kurt sighed into the phone.

"Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Yeah, do you know Blaine Anderson?"

"I believe he is the head Warbler, and he was on a summer football team with my brother once."

"I miss him so much." Kurt didn't know why those words come out of his mouth; he didn't even remember thinking them.

"Oh Kurt… you're not lying are you?" Mercedes heard the same pang of sadness she heard in her brother's voice even now after his girlfriend died three years ago.

"No, no, I'm not. And I just want my life back! I want you to be my best friend, I want to have sleepovers with you Tina, Rachel, Brittney, and maybe even Santana, I want to go to Glee Club and watch us sing show tunes and laugh when Mr. Shue finds yet another Journey song we haven't done, I want Finn to be watching football, I want my correct classes, I want everything taken from me back!" Kurt was sobbing into the phone; he had slid to the floor of his room and was now leaning on his bed.

"Oh Kurt... I'm so sorry…"

"It's not fair! Nothings fair anymore! I have to have the worst two years of my life and then go relive them?" Kurt yelled into the speaker, "I don't even remember how long it was until I met Blaine! And until then I have to deal with Karofsky- "Kurt stumbled over his words. He hadn't met Blaine, which meant David hadn't kissed him yet.

"I know it's not fair. But I guess for now just don't mess anything up for the future." Mercedes's words made Kurt realize something.

"And, Kurt, please don't go find Blaine. If you never switch back you could mess your relationship up forever." Mercedes pleaded with the boy

"Can I admire him from a distance?" Kurt's voice was small and hopeful.

"Sounds a bit stalkerish, but just don't let him catch you and you will be fine."

"Thank you again Mercedes. You don't know how much this means to me."

"You're welcome Kurt. Bye!" And she hung up.

Kurt stood up and flopped on his bed. He would go to the Lima Bean tomorrow and see if Blaine was there. If he was then Kurt wouldn't go looking any more.

Kurt went downstairs and found his dad on the couch; fast asleep.

He then went into the kitchen and pulled out a dusty pot and after rinsing it, he filled it halfway with water. Twenty minutes later spaghetti was on the table, and Kurt went to wake his dad up.

"Dad, hey dad, time for dinner." He whispered.

"Oh hey Kurt. You made dinner? Thanks." Burt grumbled and stood up.

They ate in almost silence. Kurt almost began to say something, when he realized his dad didn't know he was gay yet. He closed his mouth.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?"

"What?"

"Earlier. I heard you were talking in your room, and I figured you were on the phone."

"Oh just Mercedes, we were working on a project."

"Oh okay. Is she your girlfriend?" Kurt hid his snicker and shook his head

"Oh." And then the two finished supper in silence.

Before bed Kurt walked into the bathroom and began undressing to take a shower. As he stepped into the steamy water he began to wonder if this was a twenty-four hour deal. He would wake up tomorrow morning on August 21st, 2011 in Blaine's arms.

Kurt shampooed and rinsed and proceeded to step out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Then he was about to grab a washcloth and wipe the mirror so he could actually see when he saw something.

Words were written in the fog on the mirror.

Kurt's heart stopped momentarily when he read them.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Don't go looking _

_For what doesn't belong to you_

He resisted the urge to scream as he did a double-take. In perfect handwriting, right there.

When he read the words a third time a small shriek escaped his lips.

He ran into the hallway and into his room. He slammed the door shut and began hyperventilating.

"Kurt? Is everything okay?" Burt called from outside Kurt's door.

"Yeah dad, everything's great" He squeaked.

"Okay then, goodnight."

Kurt flew to his bed and changed quickly into PJ's. He said the poem again in his head. What did it mean? Who put it there?

Despite tth fear the poem injected into his heart, he felt a sense of calm as well. He was sick of his memory being the only proof he that he had , in fact, woken up two years ago, but now he knew it was real. Something had done this to him, the same supernatural being which wrote on his bathroom mirror.

He lay silently on his bed until he heard his dad snoring a few rooms down. He got up and crept to the bathroom.

He stared into the steam-free mirror. Nothing.

_Okay, Kurt, It's okay._Kurt looked at the clock. 11:11. He closed his eyes and wished for something to go right. Just yesterday night he wished in this very bathroom at the same time.

_Just yesterday night he wished in this very bathroom at the same time. _Kurt gasped. What did he wish for? He struggled to remember.

Suddenly the wish popped into his head._ I wished that I could have the power to keep bad things from happening!_

Kurt gasped as it clicked. So that's what started it all! No, no way a silly little wish at an ironic time could do this to someone! Kurt remembered the mirror poem. He would have to figure out the meaning of that tonight. He began walking yet again back to his room.

He then felt his stomach drop. Don't go looking for what doesn't belong to you… Blaine! Kurt was here to fix future problems he guessed, not go finding the Blaine that did not know Kurt existed.

Kurt saddened at the thought of not seeing Blaine for about a year and a half, and went to go grab the Dalton hoodie Blaine left here after the first time he came over. It still managed to smell like him, and It was super comfortable. Whenever Blaine didn't sleep here Kurt would wear the hoodie to bed.

Kurt felt dizzy when he remembered it wouldn't be there. He collapsed on the bed and squeezed his eyes shut.

He spent most of the night crying into his pillow, hoping for some relief when morning came.

"Wake up kiddo! Time to head to school! I'm leaving for the garage now." Burt hollered from the front door.

Kurt got up and walked through his door. He stood the top of the stairs and looked down at his father.

"Oh God Kurt! You look like crap!" His son was wearing a size-to-big tee shirt, flannel pants, and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Thanks dad. Just a rough night. Bye." Kurt managed to choke through his raspy voice.

He then got ready for school; barley caring what he was wearing.

After skipping breakfast he drove to the Lima Bean. He didn't think getting a coffee could account for looking for something that wasn't his.

He got out of his car and walked across the cool pavement and into the shop. Many Dalton students were there; each wearing a Blue and Maroon Blazer. Kurt refused to look at the crowd and walked up to the register. He ordered and then began walking over to his normal table. He looked up and stopped dead.

The most gorgeous boy in the world sat there. He had dark curls which hung much looser then they would two years from then, beautiful brown eyes which seemed to take in every sight and melt in the sun, and a stunning face; probably capable of stopping a heard of girls in their tracks. The way the boy held his medium drip in one hand and held his book in the other made Kurt smile. Chasing Rain, Kurt knew, was the book's title. They had read it together late at night cuddled in the Windsor main hall of Dalton many a time. The small frown and eyebrows titled inward meant he was thinking harder than he truly should about the events in the novel. Kurt resisted the urge to go sit down and talk with Blaine; he must not go looking for something that isn't his... yet.

Besides, If Wes, David, and Clarence had told him about Kurt, then Blaine probably hated Kurt already. _Why was I so stupid?_ Kurt thought.

Blaine Anderson felt someone staring at him. He placed his finger by the word he was on in his book, Chasing Rain, and glanced around the room. He saw a chestnut haired boy smiling at him from halfway across the building. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked away, but not before noticeably blushing.

_Bad Kurt! Didn't you read the mirror? He. Is. Not. Yours! _Kurt frowned to himself before looking away and sitting down at another table.

Suddenly Wes slipped into the other seat; thoroughly shocking Kurt.

"Wes!" Kurt said a bit high pitched.

"That's it! How do you know my name?"

"Er.." Kurt couldn't say Blaine when Blaine was sitting across the room.

"I'm alone, and I want you to tell me the truth. But I have my suspicions." Wes was faking a Russian accent.

"Why don't you tell me your suspicions first?" Kurt offered.

"Well, one is, you have a major crush on a certain Blaine Anderson and so you stalked him so see how much you could figure out about him before tricking us into introducing you two."

Wes cleared his throat before continuing, " My second is that you are Blaine's secret lover and you two had a fight so you decided to tell us about you two to make Blaine mad."

"Is that all-"Kurt tried to speak before Wes interrupted him again.

"No. I have one more. My third theory is that you are an uncover spy doing a case-study on the life of Blaine and who also has a time machine concealed in his pen."

Kurt smiled. "The third one is the closest."

Wes was shocked. "You're joking."

"Nope. I'm serious."

"Hey Wes!" Blaine walked up behind Kurt. Kurt went slightly weak at the knees when he heard his voice. Good thing he was sitting.

"Hey Blaine!" Wes said.

"I assume you have met KURT before?"

Blaine looked confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe so, my name is Blaine." Kurt's heart broke and swelled at the same time when he saw Blaine's hand reaching out to shake Kurt's.

Kurt tried to make the handshake last without it being awkward, and his hand still tingled when he pulled away.

"I'm. I'm Kurt." Kurt stuttered.

"Nice to meet you. You don't go to Dalton, do you?" Blaine inquired.

"No, I go to Mickenly." Kurt was struggling to find words.

"Well, see you Wes, bye Kurt."

Kurt loved hearing Blaine say his name. Too bad he couldn't go searching for (or following out the door) what didn't belong to him.

Wes turned to Kurt.

"Wow Mr. Obvious." Kurt gave Wes a questioning look.

"Come ON! You couldn't have been at least a little more subtle? It's obvious you fancy him!" Wes continued.

"Wes, Can I trust you with a secret?" Kurt's voice became quiet and he looked at his coffee while he spoke.

Wes immediately quit with the accents and looked in Kurt's eyes.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Like? Hate? Ideas? Roses are red, violets are blue, I really like an alert , but I perfer a review**


End file.
